Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications refer to network-based applications and services that use intelligent machine interaction as the core structure. By inserting a wireless or wired communications module and application processing logic inside a machine, it implements data communication without human intervention, thereby meeting information-based requirements of users for aspects such as machine monitoring, command and scheduling, and data collection and measurement. FIG. 1 shows a typical M2M system architecture. Various M2M terminals (such as a sensor and a micro controller) are directly connected or remotely connected by using an M2M gateway to an M2M service platform, so that various M2M applications (such as electricity meter reading and intelligent traffic) acquire data collected by the M2M terminals or perform remote control and management on the M2M terminals by using service capabilities provided by the M2M service platform.
Remote device management is an important function of the M2M system. Currently, wide area network-based remote device management technologies mainly include the device management (Device Management, DM) specification defined by the open mobile alliance (Open Mobile Alliance, OMA). The DM specification defines implementing remote management of M2M devices by operating management object (Management Object, MO) data on M2M devices (including M2M gateway and M2M terminal). Existing DM systems provide auxiliary management plane functions, and are relatively independent of daily service application processes of terminal users. After finding a terminal fault, a user initiates a DM process (for example, s/he dials the customer service number). Then the customer service or administrator performs a DM task by controlling a device management server (DM Server, DMS). However, as the number of M2M devices is huge, and they are often unattended, M2M applications often need to actively monitor and detect faults and problems of M2M devices and perform corresponding upgrade and maintenance. Therefore, the M2M platform needs to use DM functions as a public service capability, and open a uniform access interface to the M2M applications, thereby implementing end-to-end device management and relevant service applications.